Tipo B
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [...] Hay quienes recibieron poderes, como Jesse Quick. Hay quienes se convirtieron en seres sobrenaturales, como Barry Allen. [...]


**...**

**Disclaimer: **The Flash y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "Seres mágicos, sobrenaturales y criaturas en general" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón"._

**Nota: **Esto, es lo yo llamo random. WI, OoC.

* * *

**Tipo B**

**…**

Con catorce años, Barry Allen odia con toda su oscura alma – aunque Iris dice que su alma es un malvavisco – el día de la foto escolar. Es el día más ajetreado en la historia de la humanidad, peor que los días en que de repente _todos _se juntan a almorzar en la casa de los West.

Barry siente que las palmas de las manos le sudan mientras hace la interminable fila para tomarse la foto, la ropa que lleva encima le pica y los aromas que le llegan a la nariz no hacen más que fastidiarlo. Un tanto atormentando por los distintos golpeteos de tambor palpitando en sus oídos junto con los atractivos y desagradables olores, intenta distraerse pensando en cosas diferentes – como por ejemplo en dónde se encuentran sus amigos – mientras que golpetea con la suela de una de sus zapatillas el piso de madera pulida de la cancha de baloncesto.

Respira profundo, y sus encías pican.

Se siente enfermo, pero a la vez todo su cuerpo arde debajo de su piel y eso comienza a desesperarle porque siente que en cualquier momento perderá el control. Entonces, Barry sale de allí, camina lo más rápido que puede pero a la vez siente que todo a su alrededor se ralentiza de una manera insoportable.

Está tan sediento.

Los diferentes latidos comienzan a quedar escondidos detrás de uno que palpita con una fuerza arrasadora, los aromas tampoco perduran y para cuando Barry se da cuenta, se encuentra sentado en los escalones de las puertas del patio trasero de la escuela; tan solo puede suspirar, aliviado de estar a solas mientras intenta serenarse una vez más. Barry sufre de esta _condición_ desde hace cuatro años atrás, a causa de la explosión del acelerador de partículas que no solo ha provocado la aparición de metahumanos, sino también la mutación de algunas personas.

Hay quienes recibieron poderes, como Jesse Quick.

Hay quienes se convirtieron en seres sobrenaturales, como Barry Allen.

Y mientras piensa en todo esto, Barry ha logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para que sus colmillos vuelvan a tener el tamaño normal y que su ser deje de arder, como también que sus sentidos – de cacería, como les llama Cisco – ya no estén agudizados. Sus ganas de beber sangre, siguen casi igual de fuertes que al principio. Por lo tanto, y como su suerte marca siempre, un latido estridente se acerca a él de la nada junto con un aroma parecido al que ha sentido antes pero no es el mismo.

Para cuando Barry se da cuenta, sus colmillos se encuentran clavados en una caja de zumo llena de sangre fresca. También, tal parece que ha perdido lo suficiente rápido el control como para cortarse sus propios labios con sus colmillos y, de paso, atacar a Lisa Snart.

Intentarlo, por lo menos.

—Sangre de la mejor calidad —dice Lisa, con la punta de los zapatos rozando el suelo—. Es de Lenny, después de todo.

Barry tan solo la mira con culpa, se bebe lo que queda del espeso líquido en la cajita y esconde su aspecto – porque una vez Caitlin ha dicho que siendo todo colmillos asusta –, para luego limpiarse cualquier resto de sangre que se le ha podido quedar en la cara. Guarda silencio por un calculado periodo de tiempo mientras le mantiene la mirada a Lisa Snart, quién es un año y medio mayor que él y siempre ha tenido esa sonrisa – sí, esa, la que está poniendo en ese preciso momento – que le pone los pelos de punta.

En realidad, el también ser un vampiro – ¿o una vampiro? ¿o vampiresa? – le pega perfectamente a la chica que flota delante de sus narices.

—Lo siento —se disculpa con cierta vergüenza.

Lisa solo hace una mueca – que si le preguntan a Barry, le queda mejor al Snart que le lleva tres años – y le mira de esa manera que grita: _"han pasado cuatro años, ya"_. Barry solo frunce el ceño para cuando Lisa le vuelve a hablar, con los ojos centelleantes.

—Deberías controlarlo de una vez, Barth.

—Hoy he estado de malhumor y muy nervioso, solo eso.—aún siente como si sus células vibraran—. Así que, ¿Snart te presta un poco de su sangre?

Ante su intento de pregunta desinteresada, Barry ve como Lisa le sonríe con diversión antes de negar con la cabeza y convertirse en un pequeño murciélago e irse volando. Y mientras piensa en lo mucho que odia a Lisa cuando hace eso, también considera que no le vendría a mal lograr cambiar de forma tan fácilmente como ella.

Ya va siendo hora de que le saque ventaja a esto de ser un vampiro.

* * *

**.**

_Aun sigo con la duda si tuve que haberle puesto de título "Un día en la vampirica vida de Barry Allen" pero "Tipo B", aunque parece un título más loco dice un montón de cosas también, entonces, ¡dudas, dudas por todos lados!_

_¿Saben cuantas veces escribí esto? ¡Tres veces! Y cada vez fue una versión diferente. El original trataba sobre un wenpiro pero luego entré en duda, así que hice un segunda versión sobre un Flash vampirico pero terminó siendo material para algo largo y entonces terminé llegando a esta loca versión (sigo considerando que la más loca es la del wempiro) ¡Pero, eh! Que hay que darle a la gente motivos para que vean lo loca que estoy. En fin, lo que me arrojen que sea de buena manera. Chaito._

_¡Ah! Y para quién note mis sutiles insinuaciones obvias, ¡le regalo una paleta! Es de madrugada, ignorenme. _


End file.
